A user of Customer Premise Equipment (“CPE”) initiates a call on a network. The CPE in one example comprises a telephony device. The CPE in one example employs a call request signaling, for example, a Dual Tone Multi Frequency (“DTMF”) protocol, to initiate the call. The user of the CPE, for example, a calling CPE initiates the call to a called CPE. The network routes the call from the calling CPE to the called CPE.
For example, an application server component associated with the call provides one or more services to the called CPE. The services associated with the call in one example comprise a caller identification service. The application server component provides the called CPE with caller identification information, such as a calling party number associated with the calling CPE. The called CPE employs the caller identification information to display the calling party number of the calling CPE.
The application server component receives one or more messages associated with the call from the network. The messages associated with the call comprise information regarding the calling and/or called CPEs. The application server component provides the services based upon the information present in the messages associated with the call. The services provided by the application server component are limited to the information provided in the messages received from network elements, such as the application server component and/or a switch component, associated with the call. As one shortcoming, the restriction of the services provided by the application server component to the information provided in the messages undesirably limits the types of services provided to the users of the CPEs.
Thus, a need exists to provide one or more services that are not limited to the information present in the one or more messages received from the network.